Rejection
by Monica Skye
Summary: Chase has tried over and over again to get Thirteen to be his girlfriend, for more than just a coworker, but each time she shoots him down. Will he give up or can he finally break through to the girl?
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a Monday night and Thirteen was dancing on the high wire of dreams and reality. However, she was brutally shoved off by the powerful force known as a ringtone. Rolling over and smacking her hand on her nightstand a few times to find her phone, she successfully picked up a small rectangular figure assumed to be her iPhone. Her vision, blurred by exhaustion, kept her from reading the caller ID, but still allowed her to touch the answer button of the touch screen.

"Hello?"

"Thirteen….hey," a voice, confident yet meek, trailed out on the other end.

"Who is this?" she replied, her brain still half shut off by the sheep that stomped on it, mistaking the pink mass in her skull for a fence to skip over.

Obviously the least bit startled, the voice hesitated, "It's me…Chase."

Suddenly, the brunette stood up in her bed. The sheep had gone and had taken their spell of sleep with them. The room felt cold and she pulled up her sheet to cover her bare body.

"Chase? W-Why are you calling me? It's nearly one in the morning," she said in confusion. She looked to the alarm clock on her night stand just for confirmation, but she was right.

"Do you want to go out? Like…now?"

_Why yes, yes I would. It's one in the morning, you just woke me up, and it's freezing in my room. So yes, I would so enjoy getting up JUST for you. _"Chase, I said no twice already," she said. "Asking me to sleep with you the first time was cute, but you obviously won't take me seriously when I say no!"

And with that, Thirteen ended the call, with jaded eyes staring down the phone that lay in her hand. "Go to sleep Chase," she said to herself, slouching back in bed. "And leave me alone."

_Why can't you leave me alone? Why can't anyone leave me alone? Alone is where I belong. It's where I've been and where I always will be. So don't disrupt the universe._

She's been thinking so much lately. She knows she's on a time limit for life, but it mostly made her stupid. Now that she's gotten past the first stages of numbness, tears, and stupidity, she's stuck roaming through the maze in her mind.

_What could he have possibly wanted from me? A night in my pants for sure, that's what everyone wants. They deny it, but I see it in their eyes. People lie, but their eyes can give them away. You just have to be good enough to pick up on the technique._

Another ring in her ears.

She picked up the phone quickly. "Go away you intolerable twit!" she yelled into her phone's microphone.

"That's no way to speak to the man who controls the time you stay employed," a much deeper voice called back. This definitely wasn't Chase. More like House. And if you just screamed at House and called him an intolerable twit you are either going to piss him off or impress him with your edginess. _Either way, crap! I'm screwed!_

"Right…House. Sorry, thought you were someone else," she admitted bluntly.

"An ex? Man? Woman? I'd prefer a woman to be honest. And a very attractive one at that. It's much more enjoyable to picture when you tell of your conquest in graphic detail to me," House replied, obviously smirking on his end.

Thirteen couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "When have I ever told you about my 'conquests'? Men or women? And why would I tell you now? And what makes you assume it was an ex?"

"Well, you could start telling me now for a bonus in your next salary? And it was kind of obvious to be an ex. You really only talk to exes in that way. Well that and your family, but you don't have a family so that leaves the ex. So who is she?"

_My mother and brother are gone, thank you for the reminder. But need I remind you that I have a father and sister still around? I haven't seen Amy in a few years, mainly since I left med school, but I saw my father a few months ago and he seems to be fine with me. I wouldn't dare talk to him like that._

"She is a figment of your imagination. Goodbye House."

Another call dropped by an overworked, young doctor.

_Go to sleep. Don't disturb the universe. Don't disturb __my__ universe._

Another phone ring. Luckily, Thirteen was already up. About to lift up a cup of peppermint tea, she reached for her phone instead. _Who is calling me this early in the morning? If it's House trying to convince me to leak my sexual tales, I'll snap his cane in half, figuratively and literally._ But as she checked the Caller ID, she saw a different figure. "Chase" appeared at the top with a picture of him making his "stupid" face filled the screen. She couldn't help but to crack a smile. With eyes crossed and tongue stuck out, he really did look stupid, but he was handsome enough to pull it off. _Oh crap! The phone!_

She answered it on the second to last ring.

"You reached Thirteen. Either I show interest in talking to you by not imitating a voice recorder or I do imitate one and show no interest in talking to you. Please leave a message. Bye-"

"Wait! Don't hang up!" the young Aussie said, his voice increased a note higher than its usual non-panicked octave.

The shock of hearing his plea kept her on the line. Curiosity struck her like a harpoon to the stomach and she stayed quiet to listen to his words.

"House said he went off to California with Wilson. Some conference or something. I think they're going to an MMA fight though. But the moral of the story is that we have a week off."

"Yes? We get time off all the time. House isn't exactly the most eager person when it comes to work."

"I was just thinking that we should grab a coffee maybe," he replied, trying to be patient with the disinterested brunette.

"You want a coffee, you have to ask me to my face like a decent person. If you're gonna make a date, at least make it a good one," she replied in her famous sarcastic manner.

"I know."

"What?"

"Open your door."

The three words threw her off guard, but she followed his orders. As she turned the doorknob, her piercing green eyes widened and her finger hung up her phone without her even thinking of it. "Y-You're here."

Chase, who had been leaning against the wall across from her door, stood up, holding a single rose. As he offered the vivid red flower to her, she took a step back. His voice softened, but still kept the confidence Chase always had. "Here. It compliments your eyes."

_Artistically, yes. Red is the complementary color of green, but a bit cheesy don't you think?_

"How do you even know if I like roses?" she asked, still refusing the flower.

He looked at her and raised his meek expression to a half smile, "I don't know for sure. But who doesn't like roses?" He held the flower out for her once more. With an observant glare into his eyes, she took the flower. "Come in," she said, opening the door and stepping back for him. "I have to go put this in a vase before it dies." His smile raised a bit more and he entered her apartment. Apartment 3 belonging to Number 13. It wasn't half bad. He always knew where she lived, but this was the first time he'd ever set foot in her apartment. If House ever asked his team to go search her place, he'd back down for the assignment, even though he did want to know what her living style was like.

She shut the door behind him and gestured him to go to the living room. "Go sit on the couch while I find a vase," she said, trying not to sound forceful. He did as he was told and sat down on her couch. It was surprisingly more comfortable than he expected. Actually, it was more comfortable than any couch he'd ever sat upon. Where did she even get this? He almost trailed completely off into thought, but Thirteen's throaty voice shot him back to reality. "You do know that bring me a flower does not get you a one-way ticket into my pants right? If that's what you came over for, you can take your so-called 'coffee date' and leave."

"You really thought that coffee was my secret code for sex?"

"Usually is."

"Not this time. I want a coffee. And I want you to have one with me if you wouldn't mind," he said, trying to stay cool, but obviously reflecting the slightest bit of assertiveness. He'd been rejected so many times. Does she not realize that if he just wanted to get in her pants, he would've gave up a long time ago?

_I wonder how long it takes for him to realize that I don't drink coffee that much. I don't like caffeine and even decaf still seems off._

"Fine," she said as she found a vase to put the rose in. The emerald eyes focuses on filling the glass vase to the right amount and then placing the rose in with delicate hands. _Why did I just handle that rose like a baby? It's a flower. Not like there's a million other just like it out in the world, or even out in New Jersey. _Her sarcasm invaded even her thoughts. "I'll get coffee. As long as it doesn't lead to whatever funny business coffee dates usually lead to."

"It won't," he said, getting up from the fluff ball of softness. "I promise."

_Promise. I've heard that word so many times that it's lost any and all meaning to me._

"Let's go," she said, grabbing a sweater and forgetting her cup of tea on the counter. _Let's hope this turns out to be __just__ coffee._

Thirteen couldn't help but stare into Chase's eyes. _What's his plan? Surely he's up to something. _

"I know I have nice eyes, but it'd be nice to have a conversation," he replied after a brief moment.

She didn't realize just how long she'd stared at him and when she awoke from her trance, she found herself slouched a bit and her decaf coffee was at a tolerable temperature for drinking. Without hesitation, her back straighten back up and she drank coffee. "Sorry, just thinking," she mumbled.

"You're always thinking," Chase laughed in reply.

_You know, it wasn't that funny. Actually, it wasn't funny at all. But I don't really care about your take on my word choice anyways._ "I guess so," the brunette gave a quick chuckle back, even though she found no humor in the matter. She was terrible with keeping conversations with this man. They don't really talk at work unless they're debating over a diagnosis. Besides medicine, she had no idea where to start. "So…how did you know I drink decaf? I've never drank coffee of any sort around you."

Chase looked into her eyes, an odd gesture for someone of his flirtatious type. "You don't seem like a caffeine kind of person."

"How so?"

"Well like you said, I never see you with coffee. Which when you think about it is quite strange because working with House isn't exactly the most carefree job in the world. Also, when I walked into your apartment, I thought I smelled peppermint. I think I've seen you drink tea before, but the non-caffeine ones. I just assumed you didn't like caffeine."

The "date" went on a bit awkwardly, but it didn't take long to finish the coffees. Chase paid for the two and they headed off.

"So uh….thanks for the coffee. We're already on the road and you know where I live so it won't be much of a probl-"

"Stop right there. I'm not done."

Thirteen's eyes widened and stared into Chase's aqua blue eyes. "You said coffee." _This better not turn into date rape or else I'm hopping out of the car._

"I said coffee, but coffee only lasts so long," he replied, managing to focus on both her and driving. "Let's go out for a drive. Just to nowhere and anywhere."

She sighed, but reluctantly agreed. As much as this would seem to be crossing the line, Chase didn't seem like the type of guy to hurt her. He was a bastard, that's for sure, but he still had his code of honor.

Luckily, Thirteen was right and Chase kept his word. They drove around with no destination in mind and even stopped and grabbed a few things to eat. When their "date" drew out to sunset, Chase suggested he drive her back home, obviously followed by an agreement by the somewhat tired girl.

When they got back, it seemed almost too silent, even for Thirteen. "So um…thanks for the coffee," the brunette spoke up, breaking the silence. "I had fun…" _Did I have fun? I mean, __really__ have fun? Maybe, maybe not. It's so hard to tell as of now._

Chase smiled, "I'm glad that you had fun too. We should go out another time."

"Another time?" she thought aloud, covering her mouth with her hand and widening her eyes after she realized what she had just said.

"I thought you had fun," he replied, genuinely puzzled. "What's wrong with another date?"

The words struck her hard, probably harder than they were meant to. _Why is it so wrong?_

"I…I don't know," Thirteen replied, her eyes moving back and forth as if they were trying to find the answer somewhere in her apartment. "It's just you and me…w-we work together. It wouldn't feel right. House would ridicule us."

"Since when have you been concerned of House's opinion of you?"

"I'm not! It's just…" she mumbled, pausing to find the real reason of her constant rejections.

"It's just what?" he answered back, more demanding the answer rather than asking for one.

"I just can't!" Thirteen yelled out. She felt her heart twisting and she shut her eyes. "You should go."

"Why can't we talk this out?"

"Just go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chase left, but Thirteen felt lonelier than ever. She's felt alone for so long, but she wasn't sure why it bothered her so much. Confused with everything going by so quickly, she ran to her room and hid under the covers of her bed. It was a defense mechanism she had as a kid. Her mother scared her so much and she found that she was only safe when she was curled up under a sheet of protection in a locked room.

Neither physical words nor thoughts could portray her mixed emotions. Tears dropped from her eyes until she had no tears left in her system. The brunette stretched out from under the sheet and decided to lie on her back, something she doesn't do very often. Staring the ceiling with eyes that felt as though needles were being pushed through, she could only think.

_I am alone. I thought it was okay, but is it really? I feel crushed, but why is this bothering me now? These emotions should've come when I tested myself for Huntington's. I'm on a time limit, but I feel just as worse now. Chase is just another guy…is he?_

Thirteen tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. She was too deep in thought and her eyes hurt like hell. Kicking the sheets off of her, the girl with the emerald eyes got out of bed and got changed. The clock read 2:27 a.m., but she grabbed her keys and walked out the front door.

The drive to Chase's was short, but the thoughts that ran through her mind were not stopped by the trip. As Thirteen approached his door, she raised her hand to knock, but she stopped right before she could tap the wooden barrier with her knuckles.

_What do I say? Should I say anything? It's a quarter to 3, there's no way he'll be up…_

She sat down on the wall across from the door, much like the Aussie had done to her previously. Thinking things through was her only intentions, but the urge to sleep hit her like a speeding train and she fell asleep quickly.

It was a shake that woke the girl up. Eyes slowly opening, a blurred figure gently shook her shoulder once more.

"Wake up," the figure spoke. "Remy. Wake up."

Her vision cleared at hearing her name, her real name. Everyone called her Thirteen, but only a few knew her real name. She kept it a secret to prevent anyone from getting close to her, but her secret spilled among her coworkers.

"Chase."

His hand reached out to hers and pulled the brunette up. "How long have you been out here?" he asked with concern.

"Um…I don't know. Since three?" The answer sounded uncertain, but she wasn't exactly looking at a clock the whole time.

He sighed, "C'mon in. It was freezing last night. Let's hope you didn't get a cold."

"I'll be fine. A cold is nothing," she mumbled, but followed him in anyways. He sat her down in and put his hand on her forehead.

"There's a difference between a cold and a fever. I'm fine," Thirteen insisted. Even though there was no argument, he gazed into her eyes, trying to figure her out. Why exactly was she here? He considered asking, but he figured that not asking would be better. Actually, dragging the moment out would be best.

"TV?"

"Sure."

"I'm assuming you didn't have breakfast while waiting outside."

"….no."

"Wait here," Chase said, getting up. He handed Thirteen the remote. "You pick."

Thirteen got up too, "Wait Chase. You don't have to."

"I know," he replied with a smile.

Thirteen sat back down, trying to hide a smile, but feeling the blush rise to her cheeks. She found a blanket next to where she was sitting. Wrapping the blanket around herself, she hid her smile and pink cheeks. The softness seemed to trap her body heat and kept her warm in the coldish room. He had the same kind of television that she did so she put it on and switched the channel to _Untold Stories of the ER_. In the kitchen now, Chase turned around to see what she was watching. "You watch this show?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just like to watch it sometimes and figure it out before they give the answer away," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "I'll change it. What shows do you watch?"

Chase couldn't help but to laugh, "No, no, keep it on. I do the same. Glad I'm not the only one who does it. I thought I was a complete idiot by trying to solve these things when I'm alone."

The brunette could smell peppermint, just like the tea in her house, along with the smell of pancakes. A deep breath in let her almost taste the goodness Chase was cooking up. Paying attention to the television, she noticed a change in the patient's symptoms. She almost stood up and yelled, but contained herself this one time since she was a guest. "Chase, you think it's Cushing's?" she asked, not knowing if they were going to have a heated debate like they usually have at work. He looked over, "Yeah looks that way. Good job." His answer took her off guard. He almost never agreed with her. The brunette nodded, "Thanks. Looks like we don't need House to have an epiphany for every case." Chase laughed in agreement, "Or Foreman to shoot us down about how we're wrong, he's right, and how it's sarcoidosis." Thirteen joined in with the laughter. Foreman did seem to suggest sarcoidosis a lot.

It was the end of the episode and the start of another episode when Chase came around with the most beautiful piece of work she's ever seen. It could be her stomach talking, but Thirteen never spent that much time to make her breakfast pretty. Blueberry pancakes with strawberries on the side and a cup of hot peppermint tea. Chase made two trips to bring the food and tea and then the additions like syrup and whipped cream. Thirteen took a sip of the hot tea, enjoying the lingering taste.

"Enjoying the blanket?"

Another sip. "Huh?"

"The blanket," he laughed. "That's my only one besides the ones on my bed."

Thirteen put the cup of tea down and unwrapped herself from the blanket. The cool room made her shiver at first, but she adjusted quickly as she offered the blanket to Chase. A continuation in laughter from the Aussie baffled her. "I don't want the whole blanket. I'll be fine, I was just kidding," he insisted. She nodded, but gave him half. He never said that he wasn't cold and it was a polite gesture considering she did take the entire blanket. With their laps cover, the blond and brunette were a foot apart, eating pancakes, drinking tea, and solving medical mysteries.

Thirteen was done with breakfast, but she didn't really want to leave. There was a marathon going on or something and she was enjoying the miniature differentials just as much as he did. She even laughed more than she usually did around him. She helped him clean up the food after they both finished, but they went back to the tv after. It was relaxing for both of them and since House wasn't there crushing their self esteem, they could enjoy medicine, something they thought was nearly impossible anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed since they had first started the marathon, but it was almost 9 and the last episode was showing. Thirteen wanted to see if they were right, but Chase had turned the show off.

"Oh come on!" she said, throwing her hands up and then letting them fall down and hit her lap. "It's Sjögren's! Put it back on and I'll show you I'm right."

"Why did you come here?" Chase asked bluntly.

"What?" Thirteen was too amped on her diagnosis that she completely missed what the Aussie had said.

"Why," Chase repeated, letting the first word sink in before starting again, "did you come here? It's night now and you've been here since three in the morning, even if I didn't see you until hours later."

_Why did I come here? I totally forgot. An apology? How should I put it?_

"I came to say that I'm sorry," she said slowly, saying each word as soon as they popped up into her head. "I couldn't sleep so I came here, but I figured that _you_ were sleeping and so I decided to wait outside. But obviously, I fell asleep by then and you woke me up and we watched tv and so on and so forth."

"So you came here at three in the morning to say sorry?"

"Pretty much."

The answer took him by surprise to be honest. "So," he began. "does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"I never said that."

"Why won't you?" he raised his voice, clearly showing his frustration. "What makes me so undesirable to you? I'm smart, I'm attractive, and I'm definitely not a loser. Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I can't," the brunette replied, starting to tear up.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be hurt again!" she screamed out. Swiping the blanket with great skill, she covered herself in it and curled herself into a ball. _Just go to your happy place. You'll be alright._

The blue eyes widened. That wasn't exactly the answer he had expected, especially from someone as strong as her. The ball of blanket threw him off guard. He'd never seen her act like this before and he wasn't sure about how he should react. The covering that acted as the barrier between them was huge so he crawled in until they were mere inches apart.

"What do you mean 'don't want to be hurt again?'" His voice was whispering now and showed the utmost concern. Thirteen was in tears, but she still managed to speak clearly.

"We both know that I have Huntington's. Three generations through my family. That's so many more years I have taken off my life span. If I live fifteen more years, that'd be a miracle for me. Who knows how long I have until I start forgetting everyone in my life and have to be tied down to a bed," she started, trying to wipe away the tears that continued to run down her eyes. "I've always wanted a lifetime partner, but my lifetime isn't the longest time apparently. And who would want to have me as their girlfriend? I can say with confidence that I'm an attractive person, but who wants to deal with me knowing that I'm going to die in who knows how long? Who really wants to live knowing that their partner is going to die and that there is nothing that can be done about it? I scare everyone that I meet away and it's better that I stay alone."

"You _really_ want to be alone for the rest of your life?" he asked, full of doubt. He knew the answer, whether she would admit it.

_I don't want to be alone. I never have. I want to feel wanted, not just for a job, but for me. I want to know that there is someone that will always be by my side, even as I'm dying. But I don't want to feel my heart break after betrayal. It's not too much to ask and people will hop on board right away once we get a few drinks, but when they learn I have this disease, they leave me, right then and there. I'm alone not because I want to, it's because I have to protect myself._

Thirteen was going to say these exact thoughts, but when as she started to speak, Chase pressed his lips up against her. It was a simple little kiss, but to the brunette, it felt so much more. The kiss…it was more than just comfort. It was the most genuine feeling of love that she'd ever experienced. The endless number of one nights stands, the mobs of both men and women that she never called back, nothing mattered anymore to her. And this feeling was all towards Chase. She'd never see this coming.

_Chase. Why did I never realize this before? Yes, he'd occasionally joke around, tell me that I'm smokin', but he made it so obvious. Was I really that stupid, that stubborn that I couldn't see what he really meant? Here I am, in his house, under a __blanket__, the one thing that protects me from anything, and when he sneaks in, I don't do anything. And I let him kiss me? Can love even come this quickly?_

The brunette felt her castle walls crumbling down; the blanket that kept her safe became useless against this feeling. A continuous fall without the fear involved. Chase pulled away to catch a breath, but she pulled him back in once she quickly caught hers. Her hands were both passionately and gently holding his face, one kiss after another, the blanket trapping in their body heat. She pressed her forehead up against his as she tried to regain her breath. "Promise me," Thirteen panted. "Promise me that you won't leave me. Not a day from now, not a year from now. _Promise_ that you'll stay with me forever."

_It's a lot. I don't expect a yes. I don't expect anything as of now. I'm such a pain in the ass…_

He gave a quick chuckle, throwing Thirteen by surprise, "I promise. And I'm _not_ saying that just to get in your pants. I really mean it." Promise. The word that the brunette took for granted now meant everything to her. She'd never felt happier. Removing one hand from Chase's face, Thirteen pulled the blanket from covering their heads to escape the hot stuffy air the two had created. A smile that would make any heart melt formed upon her lips as she dragged her fingertips slowly down to the blond's chest and gently pushed him down on his back. She got on top of him, on her hands and knees and playfully bit her tongue.

"Want to grab a coffee?" she asked childishly.

"Is that your code word for sex?"

"Usually is."


End file.
